Fulfilling the Prophecy
by Impulse53669
Summary: Episode 5X5 The Disir. What if it wasn't Mordred who threw himself in front of the spear meant for Arthur? Merlin reveal. ArthurXGwen eventual MerlinXMorgana - slow burn, Rated M for later chapters. Angst at first.
1. Chapter 1

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Gwaine, no longer standing idle whilst his King was insulted. "You speak of the King!"

Merlin felt the surge of magic in the air and watched as Gwaine was thrown back by the Triple Goddess; his body smashing against the rocks.

The Knights instantly drew their weapons; ready to protect their King.

"On me!" Shouted Arthur having made up his mind - this was going to end in blood shed.

However before any attack was made, the Disir threw a spear directly at the King. Acting on impulse, Merlin threw himself in front of Arthur, taking the direct hit; his body falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

"MERLIN!" Percival and Mordred gathered Merlin by the arms, dragging him away from the Disir, intent on getting out of there as soon as possible. "Pull back!" Keeping his eye on the Disir, Arthur brought up the back of the group, using his sword to block another spear heading directly for them.

Outside the cave Arthur checked on Merlin, feeling for a pulse. "How is he?" Arthur asked Percival who had Merlin draped across his arms.

"We need to get him to Gaius." Percival gulped. They all knew that this was no simple wound; there was magic involved, magic from one of the most ancient and powerful creatures known.

"Mount up! We ride for Camelot!" Arthur announced, knowing that although the journey be long, only Gaius would be able to help Merlin now.

* * *

Later that evening when the horses could run no more, the Knights and their King found a place to rest and set up camp. Laying Merlin by the fire, Gwaine kept a close eye on his friend, monitoring his breathing every once in awhile.

"You should get some rest, you took a hit yourself." Arthur advised as he sat next to the Knight. Both pondering how they could get even a moment's sleep when Merlin was on the brink of death.

"I'm fine, it's Merlin I'm worried about. Of all the battles we've been in he's survived but now…"

"He shouldn't have come, it's a miracle he's made it this far." Arthur's muttered, his head in his hands as he contemplated how he could have been so foolish to let a servant enter countless battles, untrained and lacking any form of armour.

"He'd of insisted anyway, that's the way he is, he doesn't think about himself." Throwing a twig into the fire, Gwaine laid back, frustrated he couldn't help his friend.

"No truer words have been spoken. I'll keep an eye on him; as your King I'm ordering you to rest." Slapping Gwaine's arm, Arthur fixed his gaze on Merlin.

"As you wish Sire." Smirking, Gwaine patted the ground and laid his head amongst the forest floor, shutting his eyes."

The night dragged on and on for Arthur; it had been some time since the young King had done a night's watch, only allowing himself a couple of hours rest when Percival insisted he take over.

When dawn came Arthur was only too eager to get back on the saddle and continue heading towards Camelot and hopefully a cure for Merlin.

By mid day they had reached the lower town, racing through the crowds to get Merlin to Gaius. Once they had ridden as far as they could go, Arthur jumped off his horse, gathering Merlin in his arms as quickly as he could and headed straight for the physician's chambers.

"Get Gwenevere!" Arthur shouted to Leon who was hot on his trail.

* * *

"This is no ordinary wound." Gaius advised as he dressed a bandage around Merlin's chest."There is magic at play."

"But you can save him...surely." Arthur pleaded, removing his heavy armour and setting it aside.

"I'm but a physician. There are limits to my knowledge."

"But.. there must be something that can be done."Running his fingers through his hair, Arthur sat down on a nearby stool.

"I'm afraid we must prepare ourselves for the worst." Gaius' voice broke, not being able to stomach the thought of losing the boy he thought of as a son.

"I'll go to them, I'll beg them for his life." In that moment Gwen burst into the room and knelt by Merlin's side, resting her palm against his forehead.

"Gaius is there anything that can be done?"

Shaking his head Gaius grabbed hold of Merlin's hand. "Only the Disir can undo their work."

"I'll get the horses ready, I'll set out at once." Picking up his sword Arthur began to gather his things.

"Arthur you mustn't! Send one of the Knights, you're their enemy, they'll kill you on sight!" Gwen pleaded, getting to her feet.

"He won't be travelling alone." Gaius said as he rose from the bench.

"Gai-" Holding his hand up, Gaius paused Arthur.

"No one in Camelot knows more about the Disir than I, I can't help Merlin here but perhaps I can help with the Triple Goddess." Picking up a satchel, Gaius began packing a few belongings. Sensing Arthur's uncertainness, Gaius continued. "He's like a son to me, you must understand I'll do anything to make this right."

Bowing his head, Arthur left the physician's chambers, searching for his stable boy to fetch him two horses.

"I'll look after him." Smiling gently, Gwen applied a cold cloth to Merlin's head, keeping his temperature down best she could.

Knowing he was leaving Merlin in good hands, Gaius continued to pack the few belongings he would be taking with him.

* * *

"Arthur… whatever the price, it must be I that pays it, not you." Gaius followed the young King as he led them further into the forest. "You risk too much."

"I'd do the same for any friend. Servants are hard to come by… even bad ones. "

"He'd be touched." Smiled Gaius.

"Merlin saved my life, there is no greater debt and it is I that shall pay it, not you."

As they approached the cave, Arthur laid down his sword, rendering himself defenseless.

"This is one of the most sacred places I have visited in my lifetime."

"Merlin told me it was sacred, yet I ignored his advice. I won't make the same mistake." Taping his sword gently, he continued into the depths of the cave. "Don't tell him I said that."

Chuckling, Gaius followed him inside.

"Arthur Pendragon." Hissed the Disir. "King of Camelot." "We have been expecting you."

Kneeling before the Triple Goddess, Arthur began to plead for Merlin's life. "My men and I behaved with arrogance and stupidity. We dishonored this place and insulted your faith. I humbly beg your forgiveness… One amongst us, Merlin, may yet pay the ultimate price. I've come here to petition you for his life. "

"Why should we help you?" Trusting his gut feeling, Gaius remained silent throughout the exchange.

"I ask not for myself but for a young man. Whose only crime was to sacrifice himself for his King."

"The future holds much pain and suffering for you, Arthur Pendragon, for you and your people. If you wish to save all you hold dear, if you wish to save your kingdom… embrace the Old Religion. Learn her ways. Bow to the Goddess."

Arthur felt his stomach drop, they asked the impossible. "You know I can't do that."

"Consider carefully… you have until dawn."

* * *

"I've known you since you were born Arthur and I don't think I've ever seen you collect firewood in all that time." Smiled Gaius as he poked the simmering fire.

"Merlin usually does it. Despite my rank I won't ask you to do such a mundane task, its being a tiring journey." Plonking himself down opposite the fire, Arthur piled on the firewood. "Tell me Gaius, what am I missing? Merlin knew that this place was sacred yet I felt nothing."

"To some it is obvious… everything here is so full of life, every tree, every leaf, every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating… As if everything is much more than itself."

"You feel all that?"

"I do. Tell me Sire, what will you do?" Queried Gaius, attempting to take the desperation away from his voice.

Sighing, the King replied. "I don't know. My heart says do anything I can to save Merlin, but I've seen what misery unfettered sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic,as you well know, Camelot was almost destroyed by Sorcery; in my own time, Morgana's used it for nothing but evil."

"What would you do? In my place?"

"I'm just an old man."

"You've seen more than most."

Pausing, Gaius chose his words carefully. "You must protect Camelot however we may disagree on how you can do so." Arthur's eyes latched onto Gaius, eager for him to elaborate. "I don't disagree with you regarding Morgana however magic has saved your life more times than you realise."

"How so?" Asked the young King.

"If the circumstances weren't so perilous you wouldn't be hearing this information from myself, it would be from him. However I fear that if I don't speak now then all will be lost and we will lose not only a loyal friend but the one who holds the fate of this kingdom in the balance."

"I don't understand, how can Merlin-"

"He's protected you from the day you met. There's things that only he can explain but you must understand Sire, he has never had ill intent in his heart, he's driven by destiny; to help you become the once and future King. Merlin was born of magic, he's a warlock, in fact he's the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. But don't for one second compare him to Morgana; she is nothing whereas he is everything."

Moments passed before either said anything to the other.

"You're lying… I would know." Whispered Arthur, struggling to deal with the new information.

"Why would I lie?"

"I need… I need…-" Stumbling he stood up, walking in no particular direction, leaving Gaius to his thoughts by the fire.

The man he had known over the past few years became a stranger within a breath. How could it be so? Merlin a sorcerer. The clumsy fool not so foolish after all according to Gaius. Unsure on how to deal with the revelation, Arthur spent some hours wandering through the forest before returning to a resting Gaius next to the now dwindling fire- his mind made up.

* * *

As Gaius watched Arthur walk away, he waited a few moments before entering the cave. Dodging the Ancient Relics and totems he made his way towards the Disir, kneeling before them as he met his destination.  
"We know why you are here." "This is Arthur's decision." "His alone." Spoke the Triple Goddess.

"And I presume you know who Merlin is? Who he's destined to be?" Argued Gaius; unable to comprehend their logic.

"He made the decision to save Arthur, no one else but himself and he must face the consequences."

"You're battling the one man who can truly bring back the ways of the Old Religion; the fate of this world depends on him; I strongly advise you to reconsider."

"And does Arthur know of Emrys?"The Disir queried, probing Gaius for answers.'

"He does now."

"Then we know what his answer shall be." And with that, the Disir turned their backs on Gaius, a clear signal that he should leave and only return at dawn.

* * *

"Gaius, Gaius… wake up." Shaking the old man awake, Arthur watched as Gaius' weary eyes slowly opened.

"Sire." He greeted the King.

"Come, I know what I must do."

Upon entering the cave, Gaius hung back, letting Arthur approach the Disir.

"You have returned." said one of the hooded figures. "Is your decision made?"

"It is." Gaius held his breath.

"I cannot allow a good man to die. However I've seen too much to allow sorcery to run free within Camelot. With your blessing, I will revoke the laws which outlaw the use of magic and introduce new legislation. Laws that are fair and just, that allow magical users to practise their skills however they will face the same consequences as any other man who plots against my Kingdom, who threatens others and uses their gifts for evil. This will take time to implement but I'm not my father, I don't believe the old ways are as evil as I once thought. But know this, magic will not reign over Camelot, no one single person, man or woman should hold so much power and influence." Glancing towards the Disir, Arthur waited whilst they murmured to each other.

"Arthur Pendragon." "King of Camelot." "We accept your answer. Your path has changed, as has the fate of Camelot." "But be aware." " If you are not true to your word, we will pass the necessary judgement." Bowing their heads, the Triple Goddess slowly stalked backwards, hiding amongst the shadows.

"Thank you." Standing tall, he exited the cave, Gaius fast on his trail.

* * *

Deciding his horses had been pushed to the limits of late, Arthur decided to take a slower journey home, passing time with the many questions he had for Gaius; learning much about Merlin's gifts.

"But I thought the Dragon Lords died out with Balinor?"

"That is something for Merlin to discuss with you my Lord."

"...Why didn't he tell me?" Arthur could feel his voice break as he asked the question he most wondered.

"Sire, you're the King of Camelot, your father was the mastermind and executor of the Great Purge. If he had told you before Uther's death then you would've had to lie to your father and your King. By the time you inherited the throne you'd seen to much as you said; he wanted to tell you but what would've changed? He couldn't risk being exiled as both your destinies depended upon Merlin being in Camelot and protecting you... What will you do when we return?"

Gaius hoped that Arthur's good heart would prevail and Merlin be spared the pain of being rejected by his friend; however Arthur had been betrayed over and over again and there was no telling what the young King would do.

"I have yet to decide however I do know that I'll depend upon you for your knowledge and experience regarding magic. It's going to be difficult to pitch this to the Noble families whilst maintaining peace throughout the Kingdom." Steering his horse in the right direction Arthur's concern over his Kingdom's safety and future grew.

"With Merlin by your side you shouldn't fear the impact of lifting the ban; he's known amongst magical folk, they will follow his lead.

"Upon our return, under no circumstance tell anyone of what happened with the Disir nor of Merlin. Not until I've spoken to him." Ignoring Gaius' previous comment, Arthur lead them both into a clearing which provided an epic view of Camelot before continuing onto their journey home.

* * *

"Sire! I hoped you looked after Gaius on your travels. He's not as fit as he looks." Joked Merlin as he strode into the council chamber.

"Don't let anyone in until I leave and stand a few strides away from the doors so we can't be overheard." Ordered Arthur to the guards. Bowing their heads they shut the doors with a loud and heavy bang; leaving Arthur and Merlin alone.

"Sire?"

Drawing his sword, he used it to lean against, eyes not being able to meet Merlin's. "I want to hear you say it."

Merlin's breath hitched, uncertain as to what the King was asking. "I'm not sure what you're referring to?"

Anger burst through Arthur's veins, his eyes shot up and in an instant, his blade was pointing towards Merlin, his breathing heavy as he tried to will his pain away. "STOP LYING TO ME. GAIUS TOLD ME WHAT YOU ARE. WHO YOU ARE."

Taking a step back, Merlin felt tears come to his eyes but he forced them not to fall. Pain was felt on every inch of his body, he felt as if his own heart had been pierced as he listened to the agony in Arthur's voice.

"I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you." He failed in holding back his tears; clutching his head, he choked out the words.

The heaving of Arthur's chest slowed, his sword lowering. "Of all the people who have betrayed me Merlin… Morgana, Mordred, Agravaine, even Gwen at one point… never did I think you would." Laughing to himself he continued. "I even stood up to my father and told the entire court that there was no possible way in which you could've been a sorcerer!" Jabbing the floor with his sword he kept his eyes fixed to the floor. "Have you been laughing behind by back all these years? Is that it? Stupid Arthur never cottoning on? Are the rest of the Knights in on it as well ey? Who else is betraying me? I clearly can't judge people, even my own servant has been lying to me."

"Arthur please…" Sniffling, Merlin took a step closer to his King.

"No… Can't you see what you've done? How am I meant to trust anyone now? You were my friend Merlin… throughout all the wars and heartache, you've been by my side...yet now…"

"I still can be! I'm still your friend Arthur. I've used my magic to protect you and this Kingdom, I've kept nothing for myself, I've sacrificed more than you know, all I had was my secret. The secret that protected me from persecution, from going through all this!" Merlins last words hung in the air for a few minutes, both wondering what to say next.

Dropping his sword onto the round table, he pulled out a chair and sat and motioned for Merlin to sit opposite.

"Tell me. I want to hear every last detail; everything you've hidden from me. And then… I will pass my judgement."

With a heavy heart, Merlin began his story, starting with discovering his magic to Will taking the blame for his sorcery. His voice became quieter as he spoke of those he lost, the burden of their deaths weighing heavier each day. He doesn't try and avoid the subject of Freya and her passing despite the painful memory; for once, he was going to tell the king the truth.

"She died by your sword, there was nothing I could do, the wound was too deep; I held her in my arms as she died and held a funeral for her. The following day you were pestering me for information as to why I was so upset… I wanted to tell you Arthur, believe me I did but how could I? You'd just killed the girl I loved and your father was celebrating in her destruction."

Arthur gulped, trying to process everything Merlin was telling him.

He then told the King of how he poisoned Morgana to lift the curse over Camelot and how futher tragedy struck when he discovered who his father was. "When he rejected to help us stop the Great Dragon, I've never felt so defeated and disappointed… my father, a Dragon Lord, refusing to help his son. And then he reappeared and that night I spent with him, talking to him, getting to know him… It was one of the happiest moments of my life… and then he was taken from me." Wiping his tears away, he continued with his stories, scared to stop. He didn't notice Arthur flinch when he told him of how he was poisoned by the Serket's and the danger he placed himself in when he faked enchanting both Arthur and Gwen; hiding their love from Uther. Things were becoming clearer for the King; the warning bell failing to be silenced when they set out to reclaim Camelot and destroy the Cup of Life, why Merlin sacrificed himself to the Dorocha, why he saved the last Dragon's egg, being tortured by Morgana.

"There's something else you should know… about Lancelot… and Gwen."

Hitching his breath, Arthur's eyes met Merlin's at the painful memory; gesturing for him to continue, the King remained silent.  
"I found a bracelet in the cell that Gwen was held in… it had been enchanted. It is my belief that Morgana enchanted the bracelet to draw Gwen to Lancelot… of this I am quite certain."

Nodding his head, he put the new information to one side to ponder on another time. He'd already forgiven his Queen, this information didn't change his feelings towards Gwenevere.

When Merlin mentioned how he killed Agravaine, he felt nothing, he felt neither joy nor disdain but he did ponder how one man had managed to have such a heavy burden for so long.

"I'm presuming I didn't really pull the sword from the stone?" Crossing his arms, this annoyed Arthur more than he'd care to admit. His pride was hurt.

"I enchanted it to be released when the Once and Future King attempted to remove it; I placed it there with magic but _you_ freed it and you alone." Merlin let his words sink in before he asked the question he was dying to have answered. "What bargain did you make with the Disir for my life?"

"Merlin, I'm the King, I'm the one who asks questions."

"It's never stopped me before." He joked, attempting to sound like his old self.

Smiling gently, Arthur replied. "That's true, you've never been like a normal servant." Getting up from his chair, Arthur walked across to one of the many windows and looked down at the citadel below. "In exchange for your life, I am to repeal the ban on magic." Leaning against the window frame, Arthur felt the words sink in.

Merlin didn't know how to feel. On one hand he'd have fulfilled his destiny in bringing magic back to Camelot. On the other, with the likes of Morgana on the loose, hell could Camelot could burn to the ground.

"Arthur, I understand you can't forgive me for my sins but you deserve to know the truth… There's a prophecy." Ignoring Arthur's scoff, he continued. "You're to die by Mordred's hand."

"Mordred." Repeated the King, dumbfounded how this prophecy could come to pass.

"It is said that there will be an alliance between himself and Morgana. With Mordred here I believe him to be loyal however with Morgana still out there, I can't be certain. You're destined to be the Once and Future King and it is my destiny to help you achieve that; whether you hate me or not. To fulfil my destiny I must stop Morgana. I appreciate you no longer trust me or will be seeking my opinion on matters however I don't believe killing Morgana will help in ensuring peace throughout the Kingdom due to the number of followers she's acquired. I'll be riding out at dawn to track her down and capture her. With your permission I'll keep her contained in the dungeons using magic until you decide her fate."

After several moments passed, Arthur replied. "You have my blessing. However you are to only bring her here if she is truly no threat. I won't endanger my people."

"My Lord." Bowing, Merlin turned on his heel to exit the Council Chamber but was stopped in his tracks by Arthur.

"Upon your return your services will no longer be required. You're hereby released as my manservant." His voice was flat and emotionless as he released Merlin from his service.

Unable to reply, Merlin nodded his head, not able to look the King in the eye, afraid he'd show too much emotion and left the Council Chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwenevere was sure smoke would rise from the floor where she was pacing, unsure as to what matter could be so serious that no one, not even her could be witness to. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Gwen watched as Merlin exited the Council Chamber, his head down and eyes glossed over.

"Merlin?" She called. Her efforts were frugal as her friend had disappeared behind another set of doors by the time the last syllable left her lips.

The guards had returned to their previous position of guarding the door on the King's instructions.

"Move." Her voice stern, she looked both guards in the eyes, challenging them to deny her command. When they refused to budge, she raised her eyebrow, inviting the guards to deny her one more time. Unable to resist any longer, they unlocked and opened the door to the Council Chambers.

Her husband was sat alone at the Round Table, staring at the floor, his sword resting by his side.

"My Love? Whatever is the matter?" Sitting by his side, she took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"We've been betrayed." The last time she'd seen him so broken was the death of his father.

"Whoever by? Does Merlin know the culprit? Is that why he was just here?"

"... You could say that."

"Arthur out with it." No longer standing being left in suspense, she pressed her husband for answers.

"Merlin is a sorcerer…. He's a Warlock." He raised his hand at the absurdity of his statement, not truly believing it himself. "He's Emyrs… the man Morgana is hell bent on destroying."

Gulping, Gwen began to come to terms with the news. In truth she wasn't as shocked as one might of thought her to be. Yes she felt betrayed by her friend but she understood why he hadn't spoken out before. Her own father had been executed for consorting with a sorcerer... Yes she knew all too well what happened to those with magic.

"And where is he now?" She whispered.

"He's preparing to ride at dawn to find Morgana and return her to Camelot as a prisoner for her crimes." He replied, finally meeting his wife's eyes.

"You've sent Merlin… our Merlin… after Morgana? The woman who wants him dead more than anyone?!" She stood up, unable to believe what Arthur was telling her. How could he be so careless?

"When you put it like that… But Gwenevere that's not the point. He's betrayed us all!"

"Is his magic the reason why he lives? What happened with the Disir?"

Arthur told Gwen of the events that occurred with the Triple Goddess, not missing out a single detail. And when pressed, he told Gwen what Merlin had said to him, only minutes before, leaving out the parts he knew to be too personal to be told by anyone but Merlin himself.

"You know in your heart he's still the same man Arthur." Gwen told her husband sweetly, believing the words herself.

Giving her a half hearted smile in return, he stood up, taking her hand and exited the Council Chambers, the door slamming shut behind them.

* * *

Never in his life had Gaius felt so guilty. He'd told Arthur the secret he had sworn Merlin he'd die to protect, and now Merlin was to ride at dawn to what quite possibly could be his undoing.

"Please reconsider."

"I want this to end. I can't continue like this; plus I need some time away from Camelot… Away from my destiny and away from Arthur." Stuffing another tunic into his satchel, Merlin scanned his room, checking he hadn't missed anything.

"I take it your meeting with the King didn't go down well." Sitting on the edge of Merlin's bed, he gestured for the young Warlock to join him.

"I don't see how we can come back from this." The pain in his voice broke something inside Gaius. He loved Merlin like a son and it hurt to hear him suffering.

"He needs time. But running after Morgana won't fix things with Arthur."

"Once I've returned with Morgana and she's no longer a threat I'll be returning to the Eldor. I'm sorry to leave you without an apprentice Gaius but upon Morgana's capture there is no longer a need for me… Thank you for everything you've done, you've been more than a Guardian, you're my father above all else." Smiling softly, Merlin patted Gaius on the back before standing and leaving his room.

"Merlin?" With tears in her eyes, the young Queen stood in the physician's chambers, having overheard the conversation that transpired in the back room.

"Gwen I'm s-" Before he could finish his sentence, the wind was knocked out of his lungs as the serving girl turned Queen had thrown her arms around him; pulling him in for a tight hug.

"I doubt anyone will tell you this, not for a while anyway but...thank you Merlin." Merlin closed his eyes as tears dripped down onto Gwen's neck as her own tears were wetting his neck also.

"You're not angry with me?" He whispered back.

"A little… however I understand your motive. But this is madness Merlin, you can't go after her, you'll be killed."

Pulling away, Merlin wiped his tears away and composed himself. "Trust me, I can take care of myself. Yes she is powerful but I am more so. I won't return empty handed." Bowing his head, he moved to leave.

* * *

Merlin took the decision to leave early and travel through the night, eager to distance himself from Camelot. He couldn't face to look anyone in the eye, not after everything that had transpired. He did however regret not telling the Knights of his magic; he hoped Gwaine would be more understanding than his King. He was sure that Leon would side with Arthur but Percival could go either way but it was likely he'd accept Merlin as he is.

In truth Merlin had no idea where Morgana was. She no longer resided in the hovel in which Agravaine visited her in; however he knew that where Aithusa was, Morgana was likely close by.

"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes" Summoning the Great Dragon, Merlin headed for the clearing in which Kilgharrah could safely land. It took only a few moments for Merlin to be in the presence of his loyal friend.

"I believe the reason as to why I've called you will please you greatly."

"Pray tell young Warlock." Kilgharrah's scales looked greyer somehow, more worn and tired Merlin observed, worry coming over him.

"Arthur is to lift the ban on magic in Camelot, he knows of my magic.. I've set out on a quest to capture the Lady Morgana."

"This is excellent news indeed. You've done well young Warlock… I presume you require my help with the witch?"

"Can you sense where Aithusa is?" Straining his neck, Merlin maintained eye contact with the Great Dragon; watching as he closed his eyes.

"She's closer than you would think. Travel to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, you will find her there." Kilgharrah reopened his eyes, gold sparkle in his eyes looked dimmer somehow to Merlin.

"Thank you old friend."Smiling, Merlin retreated back into the tree's, hoping that he'd see his mentor once again.

The journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings was difficult with the lack of light in the under grow; Merlin reached his destination at the break of dawn - exhausted and weary. Finding a small cave nearby, he checked for unwanted guests before settling in for a couple of hours well needed rest.

* * *

Gwaine was ready to throw it all way. He'd told Merlin before - he hated Nobles, and he was beginning to remember why after he left Gaius' chamber. He'd gone searching for Merlin after he heard he'd recovered from his injury and instead found a distressed Queen leaving Gaius' chambers. The physician told him of Merlin's powers and his reasoning for keeping it secret all this time, and truth be told he was hurt. Yes he was hurt. But he wasn't so hurt he'd let Merlin go after Morgana on his own, no matter how powerful he was. A true friend wouldn't let that happen.

Finishing preparing his horse for the journey ahead, he checked his sword and supplies.

"And where do you think you're wandering off to?" Arthur made his way down the steps into the courtyard, having seen Gwaine get ready for departure.

"None of your damn business." He hissed, unable to look the King in the eye.

Gobsmacked at Gwaine's remark, Arthur paused for a moment. "May I remind you who you're speaking to?" Crossing his arms, he waited for a response.

"Oh I know full well who I'm speaking to." Turning on his heel, he stepped before the King, noses nearly touching. "I renounce my title and resign my post; henceforth I will no longer be known as Sir Gwaine and will no longer be a servant to Camelot. I refuse to serve a King who disregards his servants so easily." Not wasting a moment longer, Gwaine mounted his horse and lead the stead into the night, leaving a shocked King in his wake.

* * *

Sorry for the delay in uploading; bit of writers block. I'm chuffed with the response I've received, thank you for the reviews!

Gwaine is a bit dramatic isn't he? Next chapter... Morgana :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't realise how long it had been since the last update. I'm currently writing chapter 5 ( I like to work ahead so I have more flexibility) and I'm happy with chapter 3 to post. I doubt any of you remember whats happened previously so heres a recap!:**

 **When Arthur visited the Disir, Merlin was injured not Mordred. Gaius revealed to Arthur Merlin's magic. Arthur saved Merlin's life and promised the Disir to restore magic in due course. Arthur's pissed at Merlin naturally, Gwaine is then pissed at Arthur for being pissed at Merlin so Gwaine storms off after Merlin who's decided to capture Morgana. Chapter 2 ended with Merlin going off searching for her and Gwaine following shortly behind.**

 **If none of that makes sense you're more than welcome to re read the chapters, there's only 2!**

 **Also why didn't someone tell me I was spelling Guinevere wrong? I spelt it so so wrong haha. I can't be bothered reposting but from here on I will spell her name correctly. Apologies.**

* * *

Merlin was far from impressed with his makeshift pillow compromising of a cold stone propped against the cave wall. The couple of hours rest were also far from peaceful with the constant wake up calls from the local wildlife and the frequent dripping of water. Nevertheless, Merlin was eager to reach his destination and end what had felt like a lifetime of battling. Quickly munching on an apple and feeding another to his horse, Merlin gathered his belongings and set out on his quest.

* * *

It didn't take Gwaine long to follow the tracks Merlin had left, regardless of the lack of light - however it became much easier when dawn approached. Battling through fatigue and hunger, he found himself heading towards the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Worry and dread fell over him, a sickening feeling settling in the pit of his empty stomach.

Continuing to follow the tracks left by Merlin - _he thought he'd trained him better than that,_ Gwaine felt himself patting his sword now and again; assuring himself that his skills would prevail against any foe.

"NO!" The owner of such vile shriek belonged to a woman - no a _thing_ he could never forget. Urging his horse forward, Gwaine made it in time to watch as half a dozen tree's fell to the ground, his heart beating impossibly fast.

As the dust settled, Merlin emerged from the clearing, unaware his close friend was watching; his arms rose in the air, his eyes flashing gold as the devil herself rose up before him.

"You won't kill me Merlin!" She shrieked, fear evident in her voice. " _I know you too well"_ She growled.

A snap echoed in the clearing as Gwaine's weight shifted, his foot having landed on a twig. Merlin's eye's shot to where he was, his jaw dropping in shock. With another flash of gold in his eyes, Morgana's body went limp and the young Warlock lowered her gently to the ground.

"Mer-" Gwaine's voice stuttered.

"I'm so sorry" Falling to his knees, Merlin ran his fingers through his hair, the weight of it all finally bearing down on him.

Drawing his sword, the Knight strode over to his friend, resisting the urge to stamp on the unconscious witches retched face as he passed. Sighing, he stabbed his sword into the ground before kneeling before his broken friend.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Grabbing him by his neck, he pulled Merlin into a strong hug, letting the younger man sob into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, both men realised that Morgana wouldn't be asleep for much longer and pulled apart. Breaking the silence, Gwaine's curiosity got the better of him. "What will you be doing with her then?" Using his sword as an aid, he rose to his feet as did Merlin.

"I've cursed a Poppet, it stops her from using her powers. As long as we keep it near her at all times her magic will lay dormant."

Trying to hide the shock from his face, Gwaine felt his chest swell with pride. He knew Merlin was intelligent, even before he knew about his magic but he never had time to fully appreciate how much he knew "I'll grab my horse." Patting his friend on the back, he headed back into the trees where his kit and horse were waiting.

Gwaine's temporary departure allowed Merlin a few stolen moments to look at what had become of the Lady Morgana. Despite living in what could only be described as poverty, she was still beautiful. There was no denying that.

Upon hearing the heaving breathing of Gwaine's horse, Merlin gathered the High Priestess in his arms. Although her garments were heavy, it was unnerving how light she still felt in his arms; she was most certainly malnourished and underweight.

Laying her over the horse, Merlin left her in Gwaine's care as he searched for his own horse, praying it hadn't run off amongst the chaos.

The ride back was slow. The poppet was wedged into Gwaine's saddle to ensure Morgana would be powerless if she did wake earlier than expected. Merlin tried to keep some distance in case he wasn't as careful as he thought he had been and the curse affected him too.

It was nearing nightfall when the heavy silence was once again broken.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Merlin… I've lost count how many times you've followed not only Arthur but myself into battle without a second's hesitation. You're my best and probably now only friend, I'll never leave you behind and will follow you to the end. I give you my word." Smiling gently, Gwaine prodded the witch in front of him, testing whether she was awake. She was not.

"That means more to me than I can say. Thank you." He returned the smile. "But what do you mean I'm you're only friend?"

"Ah…" Smirking, Gwaine's gaze remained fixed on the road ahead. "I renounced my title… I am no longer a Knight of Camelot."

Pulling his horse to a stop, Merlin shot Gwaine a sharp look. "You're mad. You must beg Arthur to reinstate you, you were born to be a Knight!"

Pulling his own horse to face his friend, Gwaine's shoulders slumped. "I refuse to serve a King who treats his subjects and loyal _friends_ such a way. Once whatever you're doing with _this -"_ He gestured to the sleeping Witch in front of him "is over, I will be on my way"

"Well, there's plenty of room at the Eldor if you run out of places to see." Motioning their horses forward, the pair carried on their journey towards Camelot.

* * *

"I'm being torn apart." Sinking into a chair, Gwen covered her face with her hands.

"You must do what your heart tells you, it's always right." Taking hold of his sister's hands, Elyan held them in his own, rubbing soothing circles over her palms.

"That's the problem, I love Arthur, he's my husband, I'd die for him. But I love Merlin as a brother and he's a dear friend. I can't condone Arthur's actions towards him but I understand his position as a King. Oh Elyan what do I do?"

"You're our Queen now Gwen. You have influence, people respect your judgement and views. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. For now, you console your husband." Kissing her forehead, Elyan wiped away her tears.

He regretted not being there for her when their father was executed, no _murdered_ by Uther, and he'd have to carry the guilt of being absent to his grave. But for now, he would look after his sister and support her through her struggle.

 **Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I'm finished with Chapter 5 :)**

 **Please review, if you have any ideas or think I should go a certain way or not a certain way with it, please let your voice be heard!**


	4. Chapter 4

The chaos which erupted upon their arrival was to be expected, after all, it wasn't every day the Lady Morgana was captured.

The misery and poverty she brought upon the kingdom wasn't so easily forgotten by the people of Camelot. They'd never forget the starvation, needless slaughter and cruelty thrust upon them.

"WITCH!" "BURN HER!" "CHOP OFF HER HEAD!" "WRETCH" Soon the growing crowd began to close in on the two men, intent on killing the witch themselves.

Jumping down from his horse, Gwaine pulled Morgana off the saddle along with the Poppet and began to drag her through the crowds; branding his sword to anyone who got too closely, Merlin grabbed their luggage and kept his eyes focused ahead.

A prison cell had been selected for Morgana especially and equipped to cage a magical user -with no windows and only one wooden door,she was secluded from the rest of the prisoners. As they passed the prison guards, Merlin began muttering the curse over and over again, ensuring Morgana's magic was unobtainable.

Stashing the Poppet into the the crevice above the door to her cell, Merlin watched as Gwaine threw Morgana into the cell, slamming it behind her.

A cough echoed throughout the hallway and Arthur emerged from the darkness.

"And here I thought you'd renounced being a Knight."

"I helped Merlin as a friend, not as a Knight." Brushing past the King, Gwaine headed away from the cells, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"As long as the Poppet remains where it's hidden, Morgana will have no magical ability. I expect she will wake up just after sunset." Merlin's words were rushed, Arthur only being able to catch the general gist of what he was saying.

Nodding his head, Arthur had never felt so lost for words. He was sure that as soon as he'd seen Merlin, he'd of known what to say. But alas, that was not the case.

"I don't trust you." He'd blurted it out without realising and felt ashamed of the hurt that flashed in Merlin's eyes but he deserved to know the truth. "But I'm not equipped to deal with the consequences of repealing the ban on magic. You've spoken of your ties to the Druids and other magical users, your influence would greatly help Camelot."

"You want me to stay?" Folding his arms, he looked Arthur in the eye.

"Yes…"

"After you threatened me with your sword?" Raising his eyebrow, Merlin looked far from amused.

"You've been practising magic!" Arthur exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"I embody magic! I'm a Warlock Arthur and I've used my gifts to save your fat arse so many times I've lost count!"

Stumped for words, Arthur huffed in a childlike manner.

Smiling gently, Merlin walked up to his King and slapped him in a friendly like manner on the back and headed out of the dungeon.

"I hope one day we go back to how we were and I trust you again." Arthur turned to Merlin who had stopped in his tracks. "Believe me when I say that."

Nodding his head, Merlin continued on his path.

* * *

"I get it." Lifting his chainmail above his head, Percival continued removing his armour.

In the armoury, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan were discussing Merlin's revelation.

"He's still our Merlin" Placing his helmet on a nearby stand, Gwaine stood with his hands on his hips. "Even if he's the most powerful Warlock to walk these lands" Smirking he watched as Leon's face dropped.

"Don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic? Renouncing your title over it?" Asked Elyan to Gwaine.

Pondering for a moment, he replied. "Maybe I was too hasty… but it will give Arthur chance to realise how much he depends on both Merlin and myself." Flashing a cheeky grin, Gwaine exited the armoury.

* * *

At this time of day, it was no surprise to Merlin that the kitchens were quiet. Despite all Morgana had done, he wasn't cruel. Piling food onto two plates, he made his way back to the dungeon, careful to avoid people. He couldn't face the stares and awkwardness.

He could hear the screams echoing throughout the hallway. _Sooo I'm guessing she's awake_ he thought.

Knocking on her door, the screams felt silent. Having grabbed the key on his way down, Merlin tentatively opened the door, preparing himself for the onslaught. But she didn't utter a sound.

Peering around the door, he soon found her panting, curled in a ball in the far corner of the cell. Upon entering her cell, he gently closed the door behind him making sure the key was pocketed. Merlin sat opposite the Lady Morgana,his eyes trained on her as he pushed the plate of food towards her.

"It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking." Stuffing bread into his mouth, he watched as Morgana looked at her plate in disgust.

"Well it is your speciality afterall." She spat back.

"It was either you or Camelot. I did what I had to."

"You put people who'd happily see you burnt at the stake before your own kind. Traitor." She threw her hands out at Merlin, hoping her magic had returned. It had not.

"We're not gods Morgana. Our magic doesn't makes us better than them."

Morgana ignored him. "When will a maid be arriving?" Picking up some of the bread from her plate she sniffed it, looking disgusted.

Scratching his chin, Merlin tried his best to look deep in thought. "Well let me see…...never. You're being held prisoner." Pointing towards the bread discarded on Morgana's plate. "And that is in much finer state than what you gave Gwaine. You should be grateful."

Folding her arms in tantrum she replied. "Well who will be accompanying me around the castle?"

"Like they'd let you wander around."

Merlin still hadn't cottoned on.

"I will need to bathe...and attend to other things." The penny dropped.

"Oh. Hang on." Merlin ran out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a shawl under his arm. "Here-" he passed it to her "cover your hair and face with this. No one will recognise you."

"You cannot be serious." Huffing, she covered herself with the shawl and followed Merlin out of the cell, heading towards the garderobe room.

As soon as she entered the room, she slammed the door shut. To give her some privacy, Merlin left her alone for a few moments and reappeared with a bucket and cloth. Slamming the door behind her, Morgana attempted to walk back to her cell with as much swagger as possible, not flinching when the other prisoners made lewd comments not fit for a former Queen.

Merlin made no move to stop them, after all it didn't come close as to what she deserved for her sins.

Arriving back at her cell, Merlin laid down the bowl and cloth on the bench and picked up their discarded plates. "I'll come back later with a blanket, your current attire is hardly enough to keep you warm."

After Merlin left, Morgana began to wonder how long she'd last in this hell hole. One thing was for sure, she'd have to gain Merlins trust if she was to ever escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The reunion between Merlin and Gaius was a happy one. Celebrating his return, Merlin took Gaius to the tavern, insisting on getting the old man merry. What Merlin didn't anticipate was the stares and whispers which ensued upon his arrival.

Raising his ale, the inn keeper shouted - "Three cheers for Merlin for capturing the plague which has dominated this fine land for too long!"

A few cheers were made but were silenced when a large fist thumped on a table.

Standing up from his stool in the corner, Merlin moved to stand in front of Gaius, blocking him from harm's way.

"Why are we cheering for a sorcerer? He's scum!" Rising to his feet, a large bald man stomped over to Merlin with fire in his eyes.

"I don't want a fight." Merlin said, looking up at the truly ugly man before him.

"You've got no choice. No precious King to protect you, just your magic tricks." Grinning, the man withdrew his sword and placed it against Merlin's neck.

"Stand down!" Yelled Tom the inn keeper, rushing to the man's side. "There will be no violence in my tavern! You hear me?!" Tom shoved the man, or rather attempted to and failed. This evidently angered the large man who elbowed Tom in the face with his spare arm, sending him flying towards a nearby table.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold just in time to catch the old inn keeper before he smacked his head on the sharp corner. The man roared at Merlin, angry at his skill and he pulled his sword back, ready to run Merlin through. Before the blade could touch Merlin, he threw his magic behind a spell which sent the giant into the wall behind, pinning him to it.

Lowering Tom gently to a stool, Merlin flicked his wrist, sending a pitcher to the giant's head, knocking him out on impact.

The silence that followed hurt Merlin's ears. "I'm sorry" he muttered to both Gaius and Tom before storming out.

The castle was eerily quiet, the young warlocks footsteps echoed throughout the empty hallways. He almost fell over when Gwen appeared from behind a tapestry.

"Wha-What on earth do you think you're doing?" Merlin shrieked, so high pitched he could've easily been mistaken for a woman.

Raising an eyebrow, Gwen pointed to the tiara resting on her head.

"My bad, apologies Milady." He rushed, bowing his head.

"Gwen will be fine." She beamed.

"I'm just heading down to check on Morgana." He replied, gesturing to the basket tucked under his arm.

"Thank you for your help Merlin, we appreciate it more than you know." Touching his arm, Gwen took her leave in pursuit of her husband.

With Gwen's departure, Merlin continued his journey towards the cells. He ignored the pleas of the surrounding prisoners as he went, his eyes fixed on the door at the end of the dark, dingy corridor. He knocked on the door before entering. "I'm coming in." He announced.

Morgana had managed to clean herself up. The mud had gone from her face and her clothes were rearranged. "How charming, twice in one day." She watched as he placed the basket on the bench beside her and began to pull out blankets which she recognised from her time under Uther's rule. "I hardly think Arthur will approve of this. I am after all his nemesis."

"You're not his enemy, you never were. I don't think even for a moment he hated you. He hated what you did, yes. But never you. I didn't either..." His voice quietened at his declaration and he turned to leave in embarrassment.

"You must pick a side Merlin, the Old Religion can't come back without magical rule, it's simply not possible."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and his shoulders fell deflated.

"Please..."

"We can rule together Merlin, The Lady Morgana and Emrys ruling over every kingdom, no one telling you what to do! How to act! No one is above you." Her hand reached out and traced the bottom of his hairline with her finger tips;circling him as she did so.

"Isn't there anything of her left in you?"Turning around he grabbed her hand in his. "You will never sway me… I'll see you in the morning."

Pulling her hand free, she gave the young Warlock the most murderous look she could muster. "You cannot hold me here forever. You'll have to make the call one day Merlin..." Their noses were almost touching. "And I don't think you've got it in you. Not the only one who truly understands you."

Lowering his head, Merlin gulped as he closed his eyes, knowing her words to be true. "Good night." He slowly left the cell, closing it behind him; unable to look through the hatch in the door back at the one woman who could possibly be his equal.

* * *

The night was a restless one for Merlin. Upon returning to Gaius' chambers, he crept past his mentor who was snoring gently on his cot and went into his room at the back. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours, sleep evading him no matter what tactic he used to get himself to sleep. Finally, in the early hours, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep. Before day broke however, he was jolted awake by a scream echoing in his ears. Morgana was having a nightmare. Unknowingly her magic was overpowering the poppet which laid near her while she slept and her ability to contact other strong magical users telepathically was dominating what Merlin could hear.

 _Maybe he should - No._ He thought, he couldn't. He shouldn't. She was one of the reasons why the majority of Camelots people had nightmares in the first place. She could deal with it.

The screams were intermittent throughout the early morning before grinding to a halt shortly after the clock tower chimed.

Despite revealing to all of Camelot that he was a Warlock, it didn't get him out of his morning chores for Gaius. Keeping himself hidden from patients, he locked himself away in his room as he cleaned numerous instruments and bowls for Gaius.

"Is he here?" A familiar voice boomed in the main room. Muttering followed before Merlins door slammed open. "Ah." Gwaine appeared startled as he took in his surroundings. The instruments were being cleaned by magic over the barrel of soapy water and the bowls were being dunked repeatedly in mid air.

"Sorry," Merlin muttered, lowering the instruments into the water with a _plop_.

"No- don't. I just didn't expect it thats all." Gwaine looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his reaction. "I was wondering what you had planned for the day? Mine is er… pretty quiet"

"I'll be going to see Morgana shortly, after that I have some books I was planning to study. Have you thought about what you will do for a living now you're no longer a Knight? Your money will dry up soon with the way you drink." Merlin smirked as he began to pack his satchel for the day.

"I'll think of something" He smiled softly. "I think a good hunt is in order" Tapping the door, Gwaine made his exit, leaving Merlin to ponder on his thoughts.

It was touching really. For Gwaine to give up his Knighthood because he disagreed with Arthur's judgement on Merlin really spoke volumes. One thing was for sure, Gwaine was the most loyal friend a man could wish for.

* * *

The temperature in the cells hadn't improved. If anything it had gotten colder. Merlin was thankful he'd picked up an extra blanket on his way from the kitchens. Politely he knocked on the door to Morgana's cell and let himself in after he waited for a reply which never came.

Before he even had two feet inside the cell, he was knocked to the side, food flying everywhere and his satchel fell to the ground. Morgana had his arm pinned behind his back and knee between his legs, pushing uncomfortably against his ah - _jewels._ Merlin could taste the wood as his face rubbed against the cell wall.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" He yelled. Physically he couldn't get out of his current predicament. If she didn't let up soon he'd have to use more _effective_ methods.

Something snapped inside her and she removed her hand from his arm and her knee from its position and stepped back. Shock was written over her face.

"I thought-" She blinked, one- twice and the miserable scowl returned to her face. Stomping over to her makeshift bed, she covered herself in the blankets which were already there from Merlin's last visit.

Cracking his arm, Merlin turned to face her; anger evident from his expression. "Care to explain?"

"Its nothing to concern yourself with." She turned to look at the corner of the room, avoiding his gaze. With her head turned Merlin saw a purpleish bruise forming on her pale skin surrounding her green eye. It most certainly wasn't there when he left the evening before.

"Where did you get that?" His voice was almost a whisper. He fought against his instinct to rush over to her and inspect the bruise more closely. He was Gaius' apprentice afterall.

When she didn't answer, he picked up the discarded food and placed it to one side. Digging into his satchel, he pulled out some fruit he'd packed for his day in the meadows reading. Gingerly he reached out to the fallen High Priestess, offering her the fruit. She hastily accepted.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Careful there. You almost sounded like your old self." He joked, taking a seat beside her. She rolled her eyes at his remark."Tell me...Who did that to you?"

"I am _not_ weak." She spat; venom in her voice.

"I never said you were… but it will be painful nonetheless." Merlin's hand hovered over the side of her face, millimeters away from her face. Their eyes locked. "Allow me?" Merlin murmured.

"Don't screw it up Merlin. I'd like to retain my looks not damage them forever with your amature magic."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Now we both know I'm far from amatuer…. _vera farin"_ His eyes flashed gold as he muttered the spell. To say he was disappointed when the bruise didn't even lighten would be an understatement.

" _Really_ Merlin." She mocked, far from impressed.

"It should have worked!" He protested. He grabbed his satchel and digged out one of the books and began flipping the pages. He passed Morgana the extra blankets as he did so which she eagerly took.

"You tried to repel a demon." She rolled her eyes once again. "Pass it here."

Hesitantly, Merlin placed the grimoire in her lap and watched as she turned the pages. "See!" Pointing to the spell he had just muttered, Morgana smirked as she watched Merlin read the words which confirmed what she had said. "Try _sana sub cute"_

She turned her head to the side and waited for him to try the spell.

" _sana sub cute"_ He whispered and watched in amazement as her bruise healed.

"How charming." Both Merlin and Morgana jumped at the voice and turned to face the guard stood by the open door. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger. Be careful boy she's feisty. Aren't you sweetheart?" The guard smacked his fist against his own chin and winked at Morgana before sauntering down the hallway.

Merlins jaw locked as he stared at the spot where the guard had just been standing. He didn't know how to feel. Disgusted? It was wrong to abuse a prisoner. Satisfied? Her crimes had been horrific afterall - it was arguable that justice was being served. But instead, Merlin felt scared. Scared something would happen to Morgana in the cells all alone with no way of protecting herself. Deep down, she'd always be the young woman whom he met sum years ago in Camelot - regardless of what she's done.

"Do you need to -" Merlin gestured towards the door "before I go?"

"No, I'm okay for the time being." The woman before him was playing with the fruit in her hand, attempting to seem unfazed by what had just occurred.

"I'll be back later." He replied and stood to leave.

Before he could exit the cell, his hand was caught in hers. "When you return… I would appreciate something to entertain myself with. If it is permitted…" She hated the fact she needed him. In truth his visits were the only thing to look forward to as it interrupted her time staring at the grey wall - she secretly hoped his visits would continue for the duration of her time in confinement.

 **Let me know your thoughts! Thank you to everyone who's favourite'd and alerted :)**

 **I don't have a beta so apologies for any grammar issues**


	6. Chapter 6

"Merlin." Leon smiled as he watched Merlin approach the doors to the council chamber. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise" Merlin beamed. Truth be told he was worried about Leon's reaction. As a loyal Knight to the crown for many years, it wouldn't have shocked Merlin if Leon would've shunned him on his recent revelation.

Leon held a hand out in front of Merlin, stopping him in his tracks from entering the chamber. "I want you to know… it's difficult for me... to comprehend… I … it's going to take a while to get my head around it but I'm grateful to have you on our side." Leon grabbed the young Warlocks arm in a gesture of friendship. Merlin beamed back at him, grateful to have kept a friend and a strong ally close to him. "But as you're no longer Arthur's manservant you're not allowed in yet. You need to wait until called."

"Ah." Merlin leant against the castle wall, understanding that proceedings can go on for what feels like hours before any outsiders are allowed in the chamber. "Why aren't you inside?"

"Lords." The Knight replied swiftly. "...Is it true you're a _dragon_ lord?" Curiosity had gotten the better of Leon.

Merlin merely smirked in response, earning a chuckle and a shake of the head from the Knight in front of him.

They waited for a few more minutes before the Lords left the Council Chamber. Leon motioned for Merlin to go in first.

"Merlin! How nice to see you! I trust you're well?" Gwen was seated next to her husband on her throne, looking as beautiful as ever.

Merlin smiled up at the Queen before him, walking quickly to her throne before stopping and bowing with respect. "I am thank you Milady. I'm sorry to intrude but its urgent."

"What bothers you Merlin?" Gwen asked, concern written over her delicate features.

"Morgana was attacked last night by a prison guard. She's not safe" Merlin declared, still unable to meet the eye of his King who had yet to speak.

"With all due respect Merlin…" Gwen raised her eyebrow. "What did you expect?-"

"-I expected the prisoner to be protected as any other prisoner down there." Merlin interrupted.

"She's more than a war criminal, she spreads terror and commits the most atrocious acts. The people are angry and rightly so. Nonetheless I expect she will be executed soon enough."

Merlins mouth hung open in shock.

"No."Arthur had broken his silence. He stood from his throne and strolled over to the window closest and stood with his hands on his hips - staring out onto the courtyard. "I can't execute her."

"But Arthur!" Gwen exasperated.

"No Guinevere. The implications are too kill her, half of the magical-" Arthur gestured his hand, unable to think of the correct word. " _People_ …will turn on us and attack. We can't afford another challenge."

"Then what do you suggest?" Asked Gwen.

"The Castle of The Ancient Kings. There's enough distance between Camelot and the ruins for her to be away from the people but you're close enough if I - _we_ need you."

"So I'm babysitting? I tell you I'm the most powerful Warlock to walk this earth and I'm _babysitting_?" Merlin didn't know how to feel truth be told.

Gwen couldn't help but smirk at Merlin's view on matters.

"I think it will be best...until things settle down. And then if you're willing, there will be a position in court ready for your return."

"In court?" Merlin choked out, he could hardly believe his ears.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Leon poking his head through. "Are you ready for us sire?"

"Yes." Leon nodded his head and opened the doors wide, the rest of the Knights of the Round Table began filling the seats."Is there a way Morgana's powers can remain subdued by ingesting something?" Arthur murmerd, careful for the Knights not to over hear.

"Yes, but it will take some time, I can have it prepared by nightfall." Merlin whispered back.

"I'll accompany you tomorrow, dose her tonight and we'll leave shortly after sun rise in plain clothing."

"You're coming too?" Merlin asked, shocked Arthur was willing to spend time with him.

"We'll need to make arrangements for food to be brought to you on a regular basis." Arthur replied, staring at the Knights entering the hall.

"I'll ask Gwaine." Bowing his head, Merlin exited the hall, smiling politely to the Knights as he passed.

Gwaine didn't hesitate in agreeing to send food to the old castle for Merlin, he needed something to occupy his days. Merlin spent the rest of the day preparing a drought for Morgana and packing his belongings. The latter didn't take long. In truth he felt exhausted from casting the many spells and brewing what would subdue Morgana's magic; he was out of practise.

When nightfall came, he visited Morgana as he has the previous night and allowed her to tend to her needs once again. Back at her cell, they ate together in silence until Morgana plucked up the nerve to talk.

"...How was your day?" Morgana asked, her words hurried as if embarrassed.

Merlin raised his eyebrow at the witch before him who refused to meet his eyes. "Tiring. I have good news for you." The warlock shoved another piece of bread into his mouth, chewed it and swallowed before continuing. "It's not safe for you here. We'll be travelling to an old hideout at dawn and will stay there until we know your fate." This time, Merlin couldn't meet her eyes.

"We?" Really? That's what she queried? Not where or why?

"Arthur will be joining us." He replied.

"Oh so he'll accept your magic but not mine." She spat, suddenly going off her food.  
"Pfft. Not even close." Morgana's eyes shot to his, confusion written over her face. Merlin quickly changed the subject."But I need to change how your magic is subdued for travelling. I've prepared a potion to for you." He reached into his satchel which lay by his side and removed a small vial containing the potion in question.

"How can I be sure its not poison?" She took the potion from him and inspected the bottle with curiosity.

"You'll just have to trust me."

Morgana's face was emotionless as she stared back at Merlin, hardly believing his words. "If this kills me, I'll kill _you_ Merlin." She knocked back the liquid in the vile, her face turning to disgust at the taste.

"I'm sure you will….here." Chuckling, he passed her his water. She took a swig to clear the taste from her mouth. "I've been practising the healing spell you showed me." Merlin beamed, proud at his progress in the field.

"Show me." She asked eagerly, it had been too long since she'd felt magic in the air.

Reaching into his pocket, Merlin procured a dead daisy, placing it in his hand. With a murmur and a flash of gold in his eyes, the daisy regained it colour and a new lease of life returned to it. Morgana held her hand out as Merlin placed it in her palm, smiling at his achievement.

"Fast learner…" Morgana found herself smiling as she felt the air around her shift as Merlin's magic swirled around them. She missed feeling it deep within her bones more than she'd care to admit, she felt as if she'd lost a limb when she lost her magic.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the different spells they learnt, sharing tips and oddly agreeing on difficulties they both experienced. They talked late into the night, both eventually falling asleep but before Morgana gave into exhaustion, she covered Merlin who was sat against the cell wall, at the bottom of her makeshift bed with a blanket. She tried her best to pass it off that she needed Merlin alive, not overcome with nasty flu caused by the chill in the cell that spurred her to cover him up - but she knew deep down she did it because she cared. Although she'd never admit it.

* * *

 **I expect I'll be posting more after Christmas as I'll be off from work :) Thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think.**

 **It might seem a bit slow at the moment but there will be a bit more development with Arthur / Merlin / Morgana as we deal with the aftermath of the reveal but THEN there will be drama … oh yes.**


End file.
